musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Koito Minase
is one of the main characters of the Musaigen no Phantom World series. She is a first-year high school student who transferred to Hosea Academy in April and a girl with a special ability and a phantom hunter, but instead of joining a club or fighting the phantoms together with others, she fights them alone. This is due to the fact that she has shut herself off from other people because of a incident that happened during her childhood. Appearance Koito is a teenage girl with an average build and height who has the appearance of a cool beauty. Her short, lower chin-length and wavy hair has the color of magenta-pinkish, which she wears in side-bangs that frame her face, and she sports a yellow star-hair clip on the left side of her hair. Her eye color matches her hair color, and she also doesn't have a second white highlight in her eyes unlike the other characters, which gives the impression that she is aloof and quiet. She is also almost always seen wearing her headphones around her neck. Koito she is usually seen with a normal Hosea Academy school uniform for 1st year female students. Personality Koito is girl who most of the time prefers to be alone and fight the phantoms alone. She also doesn't like to work in pairs, and she always keep her distance from others, and that's how she lived her life ever since she got her ability, since she recognizes herself as "different". She has a aloof personality and doesn't talk much. She doesn't open up to people and often ignore people when they talk to her, and hence, why people call her "rude'". However, she can get impressed by people who fight the phantoms in a good way, and she complimented Reina and Mai,Episode 2 - Take Out The Annoying UFO! however, she later took back her words. However, after Haruhiko befriended her, she is shown to have a softer and more caring side to her. She also starts spending time with Haruhiko, Reina and Mai, showing a more friendlier side of her. She also becomes more social and doesn't have any problem being with the others and feel comfortable being with them. Koito also has it quite difficult to express her feminine side, so she can be considered to be a tomboy.Episode 8 - Break Through the Monkey Hot Spring! Arisu mentioned that Koito despises the phantoms for tearing her away from her friends and family. Background Since a young age, Koito has had a very powerful ability. And because of that, people has treated her differently. Her ability was triggered by a phantom that was attacking animals at her school, and at that time, Koito attended to a normal school, where there was no Phantom-hunting club. One day, the rabbit hutch at her school was attacked by a phantom but Koito's ability awakened and she sealed it. But her ability was so powerful that her classmates and teachers became afraid, and even her parents were terrified. So in the end, she couldn't stay at home, so she was taken away by the Phantom Control Agency, and ever since this incident, she's shut herself off.Episode 5 - I Can't Use My Special Abilities! Also, apparently, she was popular in class first and many classmates of Koito asked if she would want to hang out with them, but because she's so distant and never agreed to hang out, people stopped coming to her. Plot Koito is seen being alone and fighting the Phantoms alone, until Haruhiko was asked by Arisu to assist Koito with taking down a Phantom, despite Koito wishing to work on her own. Team E helped Koito on various occasions and after the events in episode 5, with Haruhiko helping her, Koito starts spending more time in the club; she becomes an official member but Mai doesn't realize this until much later.Episode 12 - The Mother Hath Returned She becomes more popular (like she was before cutting off herself from others), leading to underclass men respecting her, wanting to take pictures with her and sending letters to her, but in such situations Koito gets surprised and doesn't know how to respond. Ability Koito's ability's name has not been revealed so far, but it is a very powerful ability that she commands with her voice. Through her voice, she can make binds that can capture, stun, and/or destroy her enemies. She can also create barriers to protect herself and others. The offensive capabilities of her abilities is labeled as a fire element. Although her ability is very powerful, it has weaknesses. If Koito is unable to properly channel her voice it prevents her from using her abilities and it has relatively a poor matchup against water-base abilities. The Incantation to use her ability: "Break, break, break, break into the tune of creation, tune, tune, tune, tune, control the key/tunnel the flames/shine the light of fortune" The ending of her incantation determines the effects of her abilities: "control the key" ''creates bindings, "tunnel the flames" summons offensive flames, "shine the light of fortune" erects protective barriers.'' Trivia * The name Koito 'means "small" (小) ('ko) and "yarn" (糸) (ito). * Koito's surname Minase 'means "water" (水) ('mi), "nothing" (無) (na) and "swift current, rapids" (瀬) (se). * Koito's hobby is music, which is why she always have headphones around her neck. ** Other than music, her hobby is collecting star hair-pins. * Koito has never joined a school club. * Koito tends to use a lot of sugar in her drinks, which is later hinted that she has a sweet tooth. * Koito has the same voice actress as Rikka Takanashi from the Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! series, another anime produced by Kyoto Animation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters